sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace is the monumental palace for the Emperor and tallest structure on Imperial Center. It has served as the seat of power for the Galactic Empire from its inception in 19 BBY up until 4 ABY, and again in 15 ABY with Coruscant's capture by the Empire. It is located in the Palace District. History Originally called the Presidential Palace or the Palace of the Republic, the Palace would undergo extensive development after the fall of the Republic, Palpatine ordering an extensive re-development which saw it rise to its current height as the planet's largest structure. Palpatine personally resided within the Palace, and it served as the headquarters for the Imperial Ruling Council and numerous other Imperial organizations and officials. During the Battle of Coruscant, the Palace was sieged by Alliance troops. Imperial defenders refused to retreat, and the subsequent engagement in the Palace saw the loss of many lives on both sides. Afterwards, the Palace would be converted into the residence for the Republic's Chief of State and main governmental building. Republic officials attempted to rename the Palace to Capitol, Republic House, or back to its former title as Presidential Palace, but the Imperial Palace name stood, even in official Republic documents. During the Third Battle of Coruscant, the Palace would once again find itself at center of another siege, this time with the Republic defending it as well as they could, to protect the Senators and the President, Woren Isaal, still trapped in the Throne Room. In 14 ABY, months prior to the Sixth Battle of Coruscant, crack-shot Imperial commandos, led by Danik Kreldin and Wescal Cantrell, infiltrated the Palace and fought their way to the Throne Room, seeking vital documents still kept within the Palace's vaults. In 15 ABY, the Palace would once again find itself in Imperial hands, with Aleister Vadim now occupying the throne. Structure and Features Imperial Palace looked like a hybrid of a cathedral and a monumental pyramid. Palpatine's redesigned palace had a total height of three kilometers, making it the tallest building on Coruscant. Beneath the structure of the Palace were a series of chambers that held the Imperial Information Center. The Palace was made of polished gray-green rock and mirrored crystals. Even at night, the Palace never grew dark since blazing illumination from phosphorescent panels, glowspheres, and electroluminescence strips kept the structure in a shower of blazing light. The Palpatine Gardens were located on the grounds of the Palace. The Grand Corridor, its centerpiece, featured high-ceilings and cutglass windows. Designed by the Emperor himself, it was said to have open areas large enough to accommodate a ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer. Lining the main chamber were Ch'hala trees, which would continuously change color at sound vibrations. These trees were part of a spy system used by Emperor Palpatine known as Delta Source. Above the Grand Corridor were cafes situated on balconies with a view of the busy streets below. The Imperial Palace had its own Senate Chamber that resembled the old Senate Building. All of the residential floors of the Palace contained extensive libraries. Guests were housed within the Presidential Guest Floor, which had previously been part of the Palace of the Republic that had been absorbed by the larger Palace structure. The Guest Floor was done in hand carved Fijisi wood. During the New Republic era, the quarters of the Chief of State were located deep within the Palace core, and its "windows" were actually holographic screens, showing panoramic views taken by cameras outside. The Palace contained over twenty thousand rooms and chambers in fifty connected structures. The people who worked there were expected to have a comlink at all times, because it was so easy to get lost. There were multiple tales of people getting lost in the Palace and never being seen again, and at least one, Frona Zeffla, died at her desk and was not found for at least one standard year. It is possible that Palpatine or other high-ranking Imperials covered up unofficial executions as similar disappearances, but those theories were never confirmed. Emperor Palpatine was also said to have encouraged children of workers to play Hunter, a hide and seek like game, while their parents were working. Some games were said to have lasted for days. Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard's office was located in the Palace, as was a small Intelligence prison complex. Numerous architectural styles and design motifs could be found all over the Palace. In some areas, the structure was open and airy, with much illumination and transparisteel while others were dark with carved friezes on the ceiling. The walls of the Palace were made from cortosis, and its flooring included Wayland marble tiles. At the highest tower of the Imperial Palace was the Emperor's throne room. It was a sunken auditorium, similar to a large crater, dug into bedrock. On the audience decks, there were flat stone benches arranged in long arcs, where visitors could come to hear any pronouncements from the Emperor himself. What was unique about this chamber was that the audience could hear everything the Emperor said; the Emperor was also able to hear anything said to him from the audience decks. The slanted ceiling of the room was surrounded by gigantic purple and red Imperial banners. At the pinnacle of the throne room was an angled, prismatic skylight that poured rays of light onto Emperor Palpatine in his seat. Around the bottom of the tower at all time were six Royal Guards protecting the Emperor. on his throne in the Palace's throne room.]] This was Emperor Palpatine's favorite throne room, as well as the most important one. The throne room was located on the highest tower of the Imperial Palace, overlooking all of Coruscant. There was a blast-shielded war room located in the middle of the second floor. Adjacent to the war room was the Crypt, a computer slicing and decoding area. One wing of the palace contained a medical area, which under the New Republic was used to accommodate water-loving Mon Calamari. The wing resembled a coral reef, and an enclosed pool containing protoplasmic glurpfish and other sea life. An information center for tourists was located on one of the decks that jutted out from the Palace during the time of the New Republic. Brochure droids and sculptures that had been fitted with speakers were used to allow tourists to access information regarding shuttle departure times, lodgings, eating establishments, and guided tours. The Imperial Palace also included treasuries (including one treasury said to have been built by the legendary "pirate general" Toleph-Sor), pavilions, prisons, music rooms, and both summer and winter quarters. It also had a private aviary of hawk-bats, so that the Emperor and selected guests could have hawk-bat meat or eggs at their leisure. Palace security During the Imperial era, the Palace was guarded by a regiment of stormtroopers, as well as the Emperor's Royal Guard and Imperial Intelligence operatives. However, Palace security was independent of Coruscant Security, the head of which had no jurisdiction over the Palace. Category:Locations Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology